Infected
by AseriaOokami
Summary: The idea of the fan fiction is my own not any of the characters featured inside, except some ocs mentioned within the story. Basically it's about the main six in an alternate universe, where Twilight now an alicorn has to lead the forces of ponykind out of extinction from a mysterious virus created by a pony named Red Shadow. Will the mane six be able to win, read to find out!
1. Prologue

This is only a fanfiction of the "My Little Pony" tv show. Which belongs to Laurn Faust and Hasbro, the idea of the fan fiction is my own not any of the characters featured inside, except some ocs mentioned within the story.

Talking: "..."Thinking: '...'

This is a tale after Twilight Sparkle became princess, now she must face a whole new challenge, an unknown virus that is turning every animal and pony-kind into vicious machines; even Celestia herself cannot defeat this alone, nor can Luna.

It had been months after the attack of the unknown pandemic, yet ponies everywhere are fighting hard for their freedom. "Hello princess Twilight Sparkle, and welcome to hell!" A mare stated half mechanized herself, yet her mane was blood red, with her fur a coal black.  
Twilight narrowed her eye, since the other was covered by a black eye patch. "We will stop you, mark my words!" She shouted as three outta her five friends stood beside her. On the left was Applejack and Rarity ready to fight, and covering the right was Rainbow Dash who held something pink in her hoof.  
"You'll pay dearly for hurting both Scoots and Fluttershy, I'll make sure of that." The cyan pegasus growled with vicious red eyes, clenching the piece of Fluttershy's mane tightly.

Dash closed her eyes tightly remembering that the time when the meek yellow pegasus stood in front of her coated in blood from taking the hit on her back. "Y-you ok?" The pink maned mare smiled weakly before falling to the ground. Instantly Dash's rage took over as her cyan fur turned white, with her beautiful rainbow mane blazing like flames; she had become super Rainbow Dash.  
The same black mare that stood before them as Rainbow Dash opened her red eyes, was the same one that harmed her friend and beloved Fluttershy. The mare only laughed. "Sadly you won't live long to full fill that threat, and to see my new empire. Now my loyal machines attack!" She smirked but laughed again. "I came prepared for your little trick cyan pegasus!" The black mare grinned as a huge beast came out from behind her. "Go Cutie Mark Crusader Cerberus!"

Instantly Twilight and friends eyes widen seeing the three sweet innocent fillies turned into a monstrous beast before them. "You monster!" Rarity spat with tears falling from her sapphire eyes. 'Sweetiebelle, I'm so sorry!' She continued to sob in the hooves of the orange mare Applejack.  
"How dare ya'll, doing this to three innocent fillies!" The blonde mare growled shaking with rage. 'Applebloom...' Applejack turned her head away seeing the mecha Cerberus.'Rainbow... Dash... Save us...' Scootaloo's voice called to Rainbow Dash as the cyan pegasus smirked a bit with determined eyes.  
'I will squirt, I'm just that awesome remember?' She thought stretching out her wings.

Soon after a battle started, yet Twilight was up against the leader mare as she tried blasting the earth pony with magic. "State your name if you have any honor." She stated wanting to know who she was.  
"Fine then, as you wish Princess." The black mare smirked. "Red Shadow is who I am. Just call me Red." She winked playfully, but had the same craziness as Pinkie Pie.  
Twilight shivered a bit, yet her comrade's gasped seeing the pink mecha pony appearing out of the bushes hopping like a bunny. "Here's Pinkie pie, are you ready to die?" She cooed turning her hooves into hack saws.  
"I got her, you focus on Red!" A stallion with huge dragon like wings stated as Twilight nodded.  
"Thank you Silver Streaks." She stated before resuming the fight with Red Shadow.

Red laughed seeing the group pant heavily, nearly exhausted. "Surrender now to the virus, and become my slaves, and you'll live longer."  
A young silver unicorn mare stood despite her puddle of blood and the wounds on her body. With blazing flames for hair she roared "We are not slaves, we are... We are Ponies of Equestria!" She shouted despite her weaken state. 'Everypony is risking their lives for Equestria's freedom, so I refuse to give up and lay down like some dog!' She thought standing on shaking hooves.  
"Well said Seika! Now let's kick flank!" A beautiful brown maned silvery green earth pony stated smirking as wind was regained in Twilight's army.  
Another stallion smirked blasting his foes with magic. "That's what we're doing Mystical Valley! Now for all the ponies who suffered, for Equestria we fight!" He yelled as Twilight smiled happily having such good friends by her side.  
'Yes Dawn Seeker, let's!' She thought as the fight had just begun.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter one._

Talking: "..."

Thinking: '...'

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP that right goes to Hasbro, and Lauren Faust. The Fan-fiction idea is mine though.

A year had passed after Twilight Sparkle became a princess, yet now she was examining a whole new threat, worst than Nightmare moon, Discord, and the Queen on the changelings Chrysalis combined. A blood-thirsty virus has infected ponies of Equestria, turning them into mechanic killing machines, all under the new rule of Red Shadow, a vicious earth pony who's a complete maniac. The purple alicorn studied the virus, yet she ruffled her feathers annoyed. 'How could somepony create such an evil thing?' She thought scratching her violet colored mane with a light purple, and light pink stripe, with her purple hoof. Twilight moved back for a moment sighing, yet she recalled a future message, warning her of a bloody war to come.

"Twilight, are you ok?" Spike the dragon asked, yet he still looked the same as always, being a purple baby dragon with green ears, spikes and underbelly.  
The princess nodded. "I dunno Spike, this new threat could destroy our beloved Equestria, so we have to do our best to stop this virus from taking anymore victims, just like it took Pinkie Pie." She stated sadly remembering how painful it was for her friend to go through such phases of the virus.  
"Yeah, I wish there was some way to cure her, and the others." Spike stated since the virus had infected a group of ponies as well as plants and animals, like Fluttershy's bunny.  
Artic Storm came beside her, the young mare's white fur gently nuzzled Twilight's hoof. "Are you ok teacher?" She asked staring at Twilight's violet colored eyes with her own ruby red eyes.  
"No, because without Pinkie Pie, we cannot use our elements of harmony." The princess replied sadly.  
Artic Storm looked at Twilight's notes on the virus. "Teacher, just only a month ago my vision had came, and I warned you of this. Yet not even the princesses Celestia and Luna together and undo this virus, how can we do it?" The unicorn mare asked, rubbing her icy blue mane with her hoof.  
"We'll find away Artic, besides we got the magic of friendship on our side." Twilight stated as Spike read the notes, which he never had the chance to.  
Dropping them he stepped back horrified, letting out a small cry. "Th-this is what happens to a pony?!" He gulped as Twilight brought him close to comfort the dragon.  
"I didn't want you to see those Spike, but yes, its true." The princess sighed, yet Artic Storm scooped up the notes.

In Twilight's writing, which was labeled 'The Phases of the Virus' told Artic Storm how the virus affects others. The first stage a piece of a metal fragment is seen on a leg, arm, or body, if removed the virus is delayed for a short time, but rips off some skin when removed. The second phase, more metal fragments are seen, yet the infected starts to bleed out of their eyes, but also skin is ripping off the hooves of the victim. The third phase makes the pony look like a cyborg with a huge blood pool surrounding them, yet causes the victim to go into a frenzy of pain, kicking and screaming as their skin was being ripped off more. The fourth and final stage turns the victim into a mecha robot, causing red eyes to glow, and the only thing on their mind was to 'kill' anything and everything. Artic Storm gulped, but read the ways you can get infected. 'If the blood gets into your system somehow you can get infected, if you drink infected water, if you eat infected foods, if you're bitten by an infected, wow this list is long!' The white mare grew pale seeing it.

Back in ponyville, the ponies hid in their homes, but that didn't stop the heat-seeking robots, yet a mare with a red and orange mane came into view, as she laughed happily. "That's right, go and make me more loyal followers!" She grinned placing a knife like claw blade on her black hoof.  
"Pegasi, carry as many as you can to the mountains!" A cyan mare known as Rainbow dash ordered, since Twilight had made her the leader of the Pegasi group platoon.  
"Right!" Several pegasi yelled grabbing many earth and unicorns as they can, yet the mecha Pinkie Pie laughed.  
"What an awesome party this is! I love hearing the screams, hehehe." She laughed, yet her voice was robotic like. "Hiya Dashie." She grinned flying using the newly formed rockets on her back.  
Rainbow dash narrowed her eyes at the pink robot. "Pinkie Pie, I'm sorry, but it seems I have to fight you now." She stated but with one powerful mecha punch, Pinkie Pie sent Rainbow Dash flying into some houses, right near Red Shadow who laughed clapping her hooves.  
"Leave her to me sweetie, and go after those cowards!" She ordered as Rainbow dash slowly got up.  
"Okie dokie lokie!" Pinkie Pie cooed charging after the others.  
The cyan pegasus growled, but her hoof had been injured, as crimsom red blood stained the brown dirt floor. "You won't win, we will never surrender to you!" She shouted, but saw that her wing had also been injured. 'Damn it, I won't be able to dodge very good.' She thought, but soon more crimson red blood stained the ground.  
"Pathetic pest." Red Shadow growled kicking the so called protector away, yet a small cry was heard from the older yellow pegasus.  
"Fluttershy!" Rainbow shouted since her cheek had some of Fluttershy's blood on it. "That's it, you're going to pay dearly for that!" She snapped sticking a piece of broken glass right into Red Shadow's left eye causing the pony to stagger back in pain.  
Red Shadow growled ripping it out, as blood ran down her cheek. "I'll enjoy killing you!" She snapped but was stopped by another pegasus in silver armor.

"Get going, now!" They stated since it was none other than Lone Wolf, Rainbow's best fighter. "I'll hold this one off."  
The cyan pegasus hated to run, but she fled grabbing her injured friend. "Don't die, or become like Pinkie." She stated shooting off. Lone wolf only smirked and attacked smacking Red Shadow in the face with her silver hoof.  
The black mare growled at the pale blue, purple maned taller mare. "I have no time for you." She growled retreating in a puff of smoke, by her loyal mecha follower.  
"Damn." Lone wolf growled but left to find her friends.  
Back at the groups Secret Base, Twilight appeared in front of them, with Spike and Artic Storm in tow. "Status report." She asked as Applejack came forward.  
"Twi, we lost eight ponies, but managed to save Ponyville's folk." The orange mare stated, adjusting her brown cowpony hat.  
Rarity was busy designing cool battle armor with the black smith, Ase Wolf. The white mare drew designs while the bulkier pale blue mare pounded the metal together.  
Sacred Fire also known as 'Seika' was busy working on some bio-mecha since during the fight she knew ponies would be losing limbs and such, working her silver hooves to the bone.  
"Twilight! Bad news!" Rainbow dash called coming in. Instantly Twilight's eyes widen seeing Fluttershy on the cyan mare's back.  
"Fluttershy." Applejack stated but Finder, a red blind mare came over.  
She smiled a bit examining the wound. "It's not life threating, but it did leave a chip of steel in the spine." She stated as Rainbow dash gulped. "Take her to the operating room, me and Shadow Blitz will have to carefully remove the piece, or it could paralyze Fluttershy."

Twilight nodded, yet now all Rainbow Dash could do is wait, pacing around the door, not carring for her sprained wing, and injured hoof. 'Red Shadow, you will pay for this.' Rainbow thought as the operation began.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter two._

Talking: "..."

Thinking: '...'

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP that right goes to Hasbro, and Lauren Faust. The Fan-fiction idea is mine though.

Lone wolf looked at her captain, as the cyan Pegasus Rainbow Dash paced for what seem like hours. "Commander, please settle down, I'm sure your marefriend is going to pull through." The pale blue Pegasus stated softly, knowing how Rainbow Dash was when it came to Fluttershy.  
"You don't know that for certain, do you Lone wolf!" The cyan Pegasus mare snapped back, fresh hot tears formed in those strong red eyes.  
After awhile Finder emerged, but smiled at Rainbow Dash. "She's going to be fine now, all our yellow friend needs is some rest, but she can't go into battle out of risk for further damage." The red unicorn with the blue mane stated, as Rainbow Dash rushed into the room Fluttershy was in.  
Twilight sighed in relief hearing about her friend. "Seems Fluttershy will have to be put on duties in the base for now, but I'm glad she made it." The princess stated as her friend Rarity nodded.  
"Yes darling, very good news indeed. But Twilight, it seems we have some orphaned ponies on our hooves, and Fiery Fusion is doing her best to help." The white unicorn mare stated, looking at the orange earth pony, with the fiery red mane.  
Twilight sighed, but patted Rarity's shoulder. "We're going to make Red Shadow pay for all this, don't you worry Rarity, all you need to do is focus on creating our battle armor, after all you're the best designer in Equestria." She smiled as her friend nodded.

Applejack came in with Silver Wind, bringing in some food for everypony. "Soup's on everypony!" She called as many lined up for her famous apple treats.  
Silver Wind smiled a bit, yet the warrior silver Pegasus with the pitch black mane was grounded with a broken wing, forcing her to help in the kitchen. "Young fillies and the elders first!" She stated giving the old ponies and small fillies some food.  
"Yum!" Scootaloo smirked eating a daffodil sandwich.  
Sweetie Belle sat beside her friends eating some salad. "Geez Scoots, you got some on your face!" She giggled as the orange filly Pegasus wiped it off.  
Apple Bloom was giving the elderly some food, smiling since she wanted to help. "I 'ope I get my cutie mark!" She cooed in her cute little western accent, just like her sister Applejack does.

Outside Lone wolf sighed, yet flew into the sky on her daily patrol. The pale blue pegasus looked around, yet she spotted a greenish silver earth pony getting ganged up on by several non-mecha ponies. "Give us the goods girlie, and we'll leave ya alone." One pegasus smirked, showing that he had yellowish teeth.  
The mare smirked slightly, much to Lone Wolf's surprise, soon she witness the earth pony buck the living snot outta the three ponies who ganged up on her. "Whatever, buh bye now." She stated flipping her short brown mane back, as she walked away.

Lone wolf was slightly stunned at the mare, yet she knew the resistance could use someone with strong legs like those, yet before she could stop her, the mare was thrown back into some rocks by a mecha goat.  
"Ow..." The mare winced, slowly getting up. "Aw crap, it's a mecha." She growled but blinked seeing Lone Wolf ram herself into the goat sending it flying. "Eh?!"  
"Run towards the south, then at a giant rock looking like a feather, turn right, there you'll find a young mare named Midnight, she's our top assassin. She'll guide you to the resistance, now go!" Lone wolf ordered as she growled at the goat who was now was standing on it's back hooves, holding saw blades for their frontal hooves.  
The mare blinked, but saw how Lone wolf charged in, without fear. 'I refuse to run!' She thought stubbornly. 'I Mystical Valley will never turn my back to an opponent!'  
The goat's jaws opened as a missile was shot out, breaking off the thick steel armor that coated Lone Wolf's left hoof. "Kill..." It stated walking towards the pale blue pegasus, who stood her ground.  
Lone Wolf narrowed her brown eyes and charged in, using her nearly broken off armor to break the chain saws that where the goat's front hooves. "Heh, you think you can kill me do ya?!" She smirked watching it short circuit and fall to the ground. Mystical Valley smirked seeing that, yet in seconds, blood scattered across the brown wastelands.

"I told you... To run..." Lone Wolf coughed as three vicious bleeding crimson red gashes were seen on her right side, just barely missing her wing. 'How clever, using the weaker goat to hide the fact that a vicious lion was ready to strike.'  
Mystical Valley saw Lone wolf fall her body now coated in blood, yet the mecha lion was ready to deliver the final blow with it's large bear trap like jaws. "Leave her alone!" The mare roared bringing one of the mecha goat's sharp knives right into the lion's skull, killing the machine as it exploded.

Mystical Valley had dragged the injured Lone Wolf out of the way before the major boom, yet the pegasus was heavy with the armor on. Slowly the earth pony took off the armor, yet burned the wounds shut with some matches she carried. "Sorry, but I don't have any bandages." She stated softly as Lone wolf moaned from pain.  
After awhile the noble pegasus was resting in the infirmary, her wound freshly bandaged, yet Mystical Valley entered the room, coming beside Lone Wolf's bed.  
Fluttershy blinked seeing the mare, yet smiled a bit seeing that the pegasus who had always been alone, had a friend beside them. "Yay." She cooed with her voice barely heard. Beside the yellow pegasus, Rainbow Dash nodded smiling a bit at the two. "Yay indeed Flutters."  



	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter three._

_Talking: "..."_

_Thinking: '...'_

_Disclaimer: I do not own MLP that right goes to Hasbro, and Lauren Faust. The Fan-fiction idea is mine though._

"Twilight!" Silver wind came dashing in, since her turn of patrol had been finished.

Twilight Sparkle looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Deep breaths Silver wind, now what is it?" She asked her.

Silver Wind smiled with tears in her blue eyes. "I saw it, the pony that will lead us to peace!" She stated, letting the tears fall.

"What do you mean, explain!" Twilight demanded, now standing on her hooves in front of the silver pegasus.

Silver Wind bowed. "Lykaios." She stated as Twilight's eyes widen.

Soon after, their base was invaded by the mecha hybrids. "Get the soldiers now!" Fiery Fusion roared as many ponies, both mare and stallion stood before the army of mecha beasts. Fiery fusion's head turned hearing a loud roar, which sounded like a mare's voice, but it was deeper than most as a ten foot tall black pegasus with a muscular body stood in front of the pony-folk.

"That's..." One muttered seeing the mare, yet their body looked to be a mechanized pony.

The pegasus' body expanded as air filled her body, before unleashing a powerful blast of magic breaking off the mecha from the infected group. "Help... Us..." One freed victim coughed holding out his hoof.

Twilight's eyes widen, yet the mecha soon started to re-make itself, but the black pegasus, with the silver mane sent needles of fur into each of the infected bodies killing them. "Th-thank you..." One mare smiled finally being able to die, instead of being a slave for the rest of her life.

Rainbow dash growled as she looked at the mare. "What the hell, we could've saved them!" She snapped yet Twilight shook her head.

"Not without a cure Rainbow..." She muttered sadly, seeing many dead mecha, some of them were animals and plants, but the were rest ponies. "This being here spared them of being Red Shadow's puppets."

"But still, damn it all!" Rainbow Dash clenched her teeth together tightly, already Fluttershy was nuzzling her neck in comfort.

The black pegasus fell to the ground, having already killed the other half of the hundred mecha army, she panted shifting back into her smaller version of a young blue pegasus, with a spiky brown mane. "Lykaios, the pony who had been said to have disappeared over two years ago." Twilight stated walking over to the mare.

With a strong will, Lykaios stood panting, already blood was running down her chin, yet the pegasus' right eye was white with a deep red scar across it, while the other eye was a fierce brown. "Best patch up that hole, unless you want more finding this place..." She stated, her voice weak, but lighter than the voice she had before.

Another pony gently helped Lykaios to the infirmary, yet to all, her name was unknown. "Master, using that move, it was reckless!" She stated with worried eyes, which were a gentle green. Lykaios shrugged at the earth pony, whose long roan red mane hanged effortlessly on the mare's left shoulder. "Please, as your companion, don't use that form, it could take you over like last time..." She muttered nuzzling Lykaios.

"Leona, for a few minutes even when beaten to a pulp, I controlled it, I used it's power to free and kill those mecha." Lykaios stated but winced since the beast form she called it, took it's toll on her from being used twice.

Leona stayed by Lykaios like a loyal dog, due to the fact she was a shape shifting German shepherd in disguise. "Please for me, don't use that form again till you've recovered..." She pleaded with her bright green eyes.

"Alright, fine." Lykaios stated stubbornly, but disliked seeing the light brown earth pony, who had markings of black like a German shepherd on her back, tail, and muzzle upset, or even hurt for that matter.

"Here." A small filly muffled pushing a small cart with two trays of food into the infirmary. "Something for you to eat, also thank you for saving us." The small filly stated as she smiled after removing her teeth from the handle.

"Thanks." Leona smiled while Lykaios nodded, but the blue pegasus looked rough and scary with her left mecha hoof, and scarred blind right eye. "What's your name little one?"

The filly scratched the back of her right hoof, with her left one, already the sweet little earth pony had her head down, with her short mane covering her eyes. "A-Amethyst Flare..." The filly stated since her hair was the same color as an amethyst jewel, while her fur looked more like fire. "I-I really look up to you, mysterious mare Lykaios!" She shouted like a nervous pony, but soon put her hooves to her mouth.

Lykaios blinked, but used her wing to move Flare's mane from her face, showing a beautiful mix of purple and fiery red eyes. "Thanks kid, for the food and stuff." She stated before eating some of the salad on her tray.

Amethyst Flare's eyes lit up, as the young filly squealed jumping into the air, before rolling the cart out after Leola and Lykaios had taken their food. "I-I'll come back later for the trays." She muffled leaving.

Leola giggled a bit. "Such a sweet filly." She smiled as Lykaios had fallen asleep after finishing her meal. Soon every pony went to sleep for the night, after hours of repair, scouting, but several scouts remained awake, making sure no mecha beings attacked, oddly enough changelings had been morphed, causing the queen herself Chrysalis to become temporary allies with Twilight Sparkle, and the rest of pony kind.

ad down. "


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter four._

_Talking: "..."_

_Thinking: '...'_

_Disclaimer: I do not own MLP that right goes to Hasbro, and Lauren Faust. The Fan-fiction idea is mine though._

_Applejack was busy helping the other ponies repair the hole, those mecha beasts so happily made. "Let's get 'er done everypony!" The orange mare stated when it was close to finishing.  
"Nicely done darling." Rarity stated, but using her magic, she offered some snacks to the blonde mare with the brown cowpony hat.  
Applejack nodded in thanks, rubbing her fore hoof against her head. "Aw shucks, ya'll are making me blush." She replied eating one of the triangle daffodil sandwich Rarity's magic was holding out.  
Rarity cringed slightly at Applejack's messy eating, but took out a handkerchief and dapped the piece of sandwich off the cowpony's face. "I really wish you wouldn't be so messy darling." She stated sighing.  
Applejack rolled her eyes, but watched her sibling Apple Bloom and her friends carry tools for the other ponies, they also brought in snacks like good working fillies. "They're still tryin' for their cutie marks I see." She chuckled slightly, watching the three fillies.  
"Mhm, seems Sweetie Belle is having fun too, I'm so happy that in dark times I can still see my dear sister smile." Rarity stated softly, closing her sapphire colored eyes.  
After awhile, the cutie mark crusaders headed outside, disobeying the older ponies order. "You sure this is ok?" Sweetie Belle asked, scared.  
"Totally, we might get our cutie marks for sure this time!" Scootaloo grinned as she used her scooter to move around outside on the darken lands.  
Apple Bloom gulped, since she didn't want to see Applejack mad at her. 'I sure 'ope this is worth it...'_

_When the three fillies reached some mountains, they rested for a bit, mainly Scootaloo since she had been driving them, hoping not to run into some mecha. "So far so good girls." The orange filly stated, drinking some juice she had brought along. Without knowing it, Red Shadow was watching them from the side lines, thinking up a nasty trick to really get the upper hand on her so called 'pests'.  
"Perfect, just a little more little ones, once you reach the forest, it'll all be over." The black mare smirked flying to the area on her mecha Pinkie Pie.  
"Yippee, more ponies to play with!" The pink robot cooed happily, yet stayed in stealth mode to avoid being spotted.  
Sweetie Belle felt shivers down her spine. "Hey girls, can we go home, I'm starting to miss being back at the base, where it's safe." The white unicorn filly stated, with her beautiful lime green eyes looking around.  
"Don't be such a scaredy pony, where's your sense of adventure?!" Scootaloo asked, being cocky. Yet she too could feel her heart racing in fear, but her pride of wanting to impress her hero Rainbow Dash didn't allow her to go back now. "Think of how proud everyone will be when we get our cutie marks!"  
Apple Bloom nodded, but was with Sweetie Belle on this one. "C'mon Scoots, we outta go back." The yellow earth pony stated, with her red hair standing on end.  
Scootaloo sighed, but smirked a bit. "How's this, we got to that forest for a bit, then we go back, promise." She stated hopping onto her scooter, raring to go.  
Red Shadow smirked seeing the fillies come into the dark green forest, she soon jumped down with several mecha ambushing them. "Should've listen kiddo." The earth pony stated before laughing.  
"Ah!" Sweetie Belle screamed, yet Scootaloo growled standing in front of her two friends, like a strong leader would do.  
"Such a brave filly, yet it's meaningless!" Red Shadow roared stomping her hoof, causing the three fillies to scream, as they were hit with some kind of gizmo. "Now you're going to be my triumph card, Cutie Mark Crusaders Cerberus!" She laughed as the three fillies fused into one mecha being with three heads, large wings, and sharp claws._

_Rarity and Applejack were both looking for their kid sisters, worried. "Where could that filly be?" The orange earth pony stated looking around.  
"Sweetie Belle, darling, where are you?!" Rarity shouted, but soon heard a terrifying roar. "Oh dear, what was that?!"  
Red Shadow smirked finding their base, thanks to the Cerberus's memories. "Oh princess, come on out now!" She called on the back of her new creation. Twilight Sparkle growled standing at the top, but her eyes widen seeing what Red Shadow was riding on.  
"What have you done?!" She snapped, but couldn't stop the others from seeing it. 'Rarity, Applejack...' She thought seeing her friend's faces.  
Rainbow Dash's eyes widen, but faintly could hear the little orange filly's voice. "Help... Us... Dashie..." Scootaloo called from the middle orange head before the Cerberus roared again.  
"Sweetie Belle..." She choked out with tears falling down her white cheeks. "You monster!" Rarity shouted seeing the left white head of the Cerberus.  
"Apple Bloom..." Applejack breathed seeing the yellow right head of the Cerberus. 'Don't worry Sugercube, I'll save ya'll... I promise.'  
Lykaios walked over, causing the others to gasp. "Don't do it!" Rarity pleaded knowing what Lykaios can do. "Please, that's my one and only sister!"  
Red Shadow laughed. "Well now, if it isn't the beast who destroyed many of my mecha followers." She stated but smirked. "Well Twilight, here's what I have to say. You're going to die here, so welcome to hell!" Red Shadow laughed raising her hoof, causing her army to attack.  
Twilight had no choice but to send in her army, yet Applejack and Rarity were busy with the Cerberus, while Rainbow Dash and herself went after Red Shadow._


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter five._

_Talking: "..."_

_Thinking: '...'_

_Disclaimer: I do not own MLP that right goes to Hasbro, and Lauren Faust. The Fan-fiction idea is mine though. Btw it's in an alternate universe.  
_

_"Oh no..." Dawn Seeker's eyes widen running over to a young roan red mare, who's mixed blue mane was now coated in crimson red blood. "Finder, come on hang in there!" He pleaded, as the blind green eyes looked at him.  
Finder smiled a bit, even though she was barely able to move. "Heh, it seems a mecha got me pretty good no?" She stated but placed her horn against his.  
Dawn Seeker had tears running down his green cheeks, yet a new fire in his eyes had started to awaken. "Wasn't it always you who told me not to give up on life?" He stated since what Finder said felt like she was close to death. "Live for us Finder, please, live for your family, friends, me, and for our foal Flame Ruby." Dawn Seeker picked up Finder onto his back and hurried back inside, where other medics looked after her. 'You're going to pay dearly for this, Red Shadow!' He thought running out with eyes of rage and determination.  
Fluttershy was taking care of Finder, but before the battle she had given Rainbow Dash a small piece of her pink mane, as a symbol that she wanted her special somepony to come back to her. 'I hope they'll be ok.' She thought wrapping Finder's wounds.  
Outside on the battle field, many ponies were fighting for their lives, but Twilight was pondering her thoughts. 'Should I allow Lykaios to go beast form, but that will cause Applejack and Rarity to suffer, but if I don't allow it, we all might die.' The purple alicorn scratched her head in frustration. "Lykaios, summon that power you wield, I got an idea!" She shouted as Rarity's eyes widen.  
"Twilight darling, you can't be serious!" The white unicorn stated, as Applejack agreed.  
"Ya'll gotta have parasprites fer brains if ya'll think Lykaios won't kill our siblings!" The orange earth pony shouted back at Twilight.  
Lykaios looked around, but soon she bite down hard on her lip with her fang, causing her to shift. "RRAAGHH!" She roared appearing as her other form; a giant black Pegasus with dragon wings and white horns._

_Dawn Seeker already took down several mecha out of rage, but was losing strength as the lime green unicorn panted. 'I won't back down!' He thought growling, but his eyes widen seeing Lykaios.  
Letting loose a powerful roar, Lykaios blasted off the mecha's armor, but when the Cerberus was hit, it split back into the three fillies. "Ow..." Scootaloo groaned, but felt herself instantly being pulled towards her friends again, in order to reform the Cerberus.  
"Rarity, help!" Sweetie belle screamed trying not to be pulled by the force that turned the Cutie Mark Crusaders into a Cerberus.  
The white unicorn mare, whose beautiful purple mane flowed freely without effort dashed in, grabbing Sweetie Belle. "With Celestia as my witness, I won't lose my one and only sister again,!" Rarity stated holding her sister tightly with magic.  
Apple Bloom was being pulled by Applejack, who skillfully managed to get a rope around the young filly's body. "Hang on Apple Bloom, you ain't turnin' into no Cerberus again!" The orange mare muffled, but was aided by Big Mac, her older brother.  
"Ee'yup!" The red stallion stated digging his hooves into the ground.  
Lykaios was about to send her spikes in, but the magic that created the Cerberus was too strong as the three fillies were ripped away from their families. Rainbow Dash had joined in to keep Scootaloo from becoming the mecha beast that Red Shadow was so proud of, but the orange pegasus filly was torn away from the cyan pegasus' hooves. "Kick Red Shadow's flank Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo waved, but had tears in her violet eyes.  
"I will kid, I promise you." Rainbow dash stated saluting Scoots.  
To keep their families from being dragged in, Apple Bloom had broken the rope smiling a bit. "Sorry Applejack, but I know ya'll save us. I believe in my sis!" The yellow earth pony stated smacking into Scootaloo.  
"Rarity, I'm sorry, but I don't want my big sis to become a monster!" Sweetie Belle cried breaking the hold with her magic, before completing the Cerberus, who roared now united.  
"SWEETIE BELLE!" Rarity screamed with fresh hot tears falling, but soon rage filled her eyes, as the white unicorn glared at Red Shadow, who was up against Twilight. Instantly the three friends rushed to the princess' side, with a new flame burning in their hearts.  
_

_Lykaios tried her best to keep the Cerberus from hurting any pony, but Red Shadow laughed. "Nothing can stop my creations, nothing ahaha!" The black pony smirked, but with one swift blow, her left eye was blinded by Dawn Seeker, who shoved his horn right into her.  
"DIE!" He snapped blasting her with powerful magic, yet was thrown back by the blast as he growled. 'That was for Finder...' He smirked but fell to the ground weak and exhausted.  
Red Shadow roared, her eye bleeding, yet the blast had turned her back hooves into a bloody mess, she growled and stabbed herself with an injection. "I won't die, I will live to rule this world!" She shouted before a blinding light caused the mare to disappear from sight, but left her so called 'broken' mecha behind.  
Twilight stretched out her wings, yet Artic Storm came beside her. "Teacher, I know a way to save the mecha!" She stated but with one swift movement, she placed her horn against her teacher's causing a burst of powerful magic to occur, healing the mecha as pieces of metal fell from them, painlessly.  
"You did it Artic!" Twilight stated, but her eyes widen seeing the fluffy icy colored mare panting on the ground, her horn terribly cracked. "Artic Storm!" She stated as the mare smiled a bit.  
"Did... Did we save them?" She asked weakly, as Twilight smiled a bit, nodding. "Good, urgh..." Artic storm's horn fell to the ground in pieces, yet it seemed that blast saved the ponies, but cost Artic Storm her magic, since she had been a medium for the magic to not affect the princess' horn.  
"Artic..." Applejack took off her hat in respect. "Ya'll did good, thanks to you and Twilight, we've saved many sugercube." She smiled a bit, yet the Cerberus had vanished with Red Shadow, so now both Applejack and Rarity carried heavy hearts, and a vow to save them._


End file.
